Generally, a search engine is a program that is designed to search for information from a variety of sources of data, such as the World Wide Web and File Transfer Protocol (FTP) servers. Many of these conventional search engines are designed to conduct searches based on matching of keywords. For example, a conventional search engine searches documents for keywords, which are specified by a user, and returns a list of documents where the keywords are found.
However, conventional search engines often do not take into account the semantic meaning of the keywords. As a result their effectiveness may be limited in particular for cases where the data values have been restricted to a specialized context such as enterprise data. Furthermore, related modeling may be impaired when meaningful data relationships are correspondingly inaccessible. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems for accessing data structures and developing related models.